


Nothing Looks the Same in the Light

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Nothing Looks the Same in the Light

It occurred to Remus that he'd had no real idea what Nymphadora Tonks looked like. Never would have occurred to him had he not walked past her on the street, a quick glance catching his eye and stopping his heart. 

He followed her into the club and stalked her back to the darkest corner. She turned, suddenly sensing him, and stopped, her heart in her eyes.

“No, no, no,” he whispered as he pinned her to the wall, tongue sinking into the liquid heat of her mouth. She didn’t moan, didn’t make a sound as he ravaged her, hands tightly gripping the sides of her head as he held her captive, his emotions running rampant over his senses, picking out taste and movement and need.

He wrenched away from her and wiped his mouth, breath pounding hard and fast in his lungs. Blue light flickered over them, the bass thrumming through the floor and walls. She shifted uncomfortably, her blue-black hair framing her pale face and gray eyes as she looked away from him. 

He started to reach out, to apologize, his hand falling short of the mark as she shoved him away and ran out of the club, the flashing, circling lights making it almost impossible to notice the changes – blue-black to orange, shoulder length and fine to short and spiky, gray eyes spilling tears to…

Remus slumped against the wall and caught his breath, his own eyes darkened with a new shade of shame.


End file.
